Golden Week-Night 1 (eng)
by kharito
Summary: Nekoma also had its Golden Week. Nekoma's volleyball club stayed at the usual hostel. At night Kenma needs Kuro to fall asleep. Sweet. One-shot. KuroxKenma.


Golden Week -Night 1

Nekoma also had its Golden Week. To train hard over the valuable period, the volleyball club stayed at the usual hostel. And as always the team members had to share a room. At night everything was dark, so you could barely distinguish where one futon ended and another began. The leisurely breaths of all the sleeping guys failed to overshadow the singing of crickets from the courtyard. They were exhausted, training was crude. Even Captain Kuroo felt the weight of that day and was on the fifth dream. Still he managed to be aware of the pressure of an arm that suddenly surrounded him by the waist. Sleepy turned his face to look with heavy eyelids at that figure attached to his back.

-ken?

He whispered with a hoarsely voice because of the sudden use.

-what?

Nonchalantly replied back, that slender figure which was emanating a sweet heat.

\- what are you doing awake? You should rest, tomorrow will be as exhausting as today.

-I know...

There was a brief silence and then he added.

\- I played on the console too much and now I can't fall asleep.

To anyone who would listen, his words would sound cold and disinterested however Kuroo knew him so well that he could read at that casual tone a childish tantrum and an implicit plea.

-come here ...

He ordered softly, adjusting his body in order to let the small boy rest the head on his shoulder while clung to the side of his body in a tight embrace. Then he felt the little body relax when he began to stroke his head slowly and gently.

Kenma breathed deeply, perceiving an odor that he knew very well. It was one's own body scent that emanated from his childhood friend. He knew it since always but just lately he felt weird when it tickled his nose. He felt like dizzy and also a little anxious. Then, with closed eyes, he wondered why it was so delicious.

-Kuroo ...

He whispered softly to get their attention.

-mhm?

He sat up enough to face him and said:

-would you think badly about me if I asked you to do something weird?

His attentive look at his reaction's most minimum detail provoked him a nice chill, then he replied:

-No... if I don't wanna do it, I won't do it and that's all. What is it?

The small boy deflected his view a few seconds and with red cheeks he said:

-a kiss...

The captain's heart raced as much as when they were seeking the victory with the last point of the set. He forced himself to calm down and reason, then common sense came to him. It rose slightly and placed a quick kiss on the forehead of a static Kenma.

-Done. That was all?

He said to settle back to sleep.

\- No, idiot, I meant a real one.

He complained slightly disappointed.

-what are you talking about? I'm not a girl.

He answered without moving or opening his eyes.

-I know... anyway if you don't want to do it, no matt-

He could not finish the sentence because Kuroo grabbed his jaw with one hand and sealed his lips with his own. It took a few seconds to recover from the surprise, but then Kenma just closed his eyes and corresponded the gesture as he examined in his mind all the sensations that assaulted him. It was strange because it was Kuroo though it was nice for the same reason. He was never interested in doing something like this with a girl or at least in the past nobody caught his attention far enough to motivate him to waste energy on flirting and finally get a kiss. In fact, right now was quite easy. When they separated from each other he noticed his fast breathing and his moist lips, two curious sensations.

-happy?

The captain asked with a half-smile on his lips.

\- It was exhausting...

He murmured in response and then returned to recline on his shoulder just as before.

-You're hopeless...

Kuroo sighed, adjusting to fall asleep again.

\- though ... I feel like I could support other days as exhausting as this ...

Kenma whispered to Kuroo in the ear before falling asleep. And from there, it was a strangely good night for both.

END.

Hi! this is a translation from my originally spanish written fanfic made by myself, so i hope it isn't too bad and you enjoyed it!

if you liked it feel free to leave a review :)


End file.
